


【尘网】vixx同人 芸豆（微植彬）

by Grey_Eyed



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【尘网】vixx同人 芸豆（微植彬）

“唔……”李弘彬失神地盯着天花板，微弱的一声呻吟夹杂在铁架床被晃得咣咣作响的噪音里，犹如一块激不起水花的碎石。  
压在他身上的男人正有滋有味地顶撞着，微长的黑色刘海遮住了一只眼睛，肩背处汗津津的，散射着昏黄的微光。他肆意地欣赏着李弘彬残破衣物遮掩下赤裸的身体，那些红肿青紫的吻痕，怎么看怎么顺眼。郑泽运满意地扯着嘴角笑，身下的征伐越发凶狠。  
直到用浓稠的白浊灌满李弘彬的后穴，郑泽运才如同饱餐后的雄狮般，满足地起身。“啧。”伸手捏住弘彬的下巴端详半晌，他俯下身，在那唇上狠狠地啃了一口，把那破损的唇瓣咬得滴血。李弘彬吃痛地闷哼一声，闭上眼睛。  
“把他收拾干净。”郑泽运打开门对外边的人吩咐一句，便迈开步子消失了。

已经过了多久呢。李弘彬仰躺在乱成一团的床铺上慢吞吞地想。这样的折磨，什么时候才会到尽头啊。  
他还记得第一次被强暴的那天，那着实是一场恶斗。身体被镣铐禁锢着，他像是掉入陷阱的猛兽，拼命地怒吼、撕咬，最终浑身是伤，嗓子哑得发不出一丝声音，几乎没了半条性命。郑泽运自然也不好过，足足一星期没再出现。  
一星期，只是李弘彬大略的估计。这个小房间没有窗，分不清白昼与黑夜。时间失去了钟表的量化，静止的沙漏中，李弘彬渐渐下陷。  
唯一还能作为参考的，就是那个每天都会出现的高挑男人。他来的时间也不固定，时早时晚，但每天必定会出现。男人身材修长，手臂上的肌肉线条隐没在深色的衬衣下，蛰伏着未知的力量。他会把李弘彬身上大部分的束缚都解开，只留下手铐与脚镣，由他在房间里行走。他会看着李弘彬吃饭、洗澡，把自己整理好，再把他重新绑回床上。  
对于这个沉默的男人，李弘彬一开始，也是完全不配合的。对方也早有预料，在他突然反抗时，三两下就把他制服在地上，握紧的拳却没有落下。男人把他从地上扯起来，低低地在他耳边说了句话。从那以后，李弘彬就老实了。  
连郑泽运看了都觉得惊讶，那么桀骜的一个人，怎么就被他一句话治得服服帖帖。他问了，男人却只是沉默，并不回答。  
对了，那个男人，郑泽运叫他Ravi。

刚被抓来的时候，李弘彬挣扎得厉害，哪怕是手脚都被绑着，也每次都会把郑泽运撞得鼻青脸肿。郑泽运终于烦了，带来两个人给他看。  
是李弘彬的妻子和女儿。她们的眼睛被黑布蒙着，远远地站在门口。听到他的声音，哭得恐惧又绝望。李弘彬被绑在床上动不了，只能尽力地安抚她们的情绪，安慰孩子，没事的，爸爸很快就会来救你，我们回家。  
房间的门再次被关上时，李弘彬已是泪流满面。“你这个禽兽！我要杀了你！！啊啊啊啊！”  
郑泽运却是一脸冷漠。“你想要她们死吗？”  
李弘彬喘着粗气，把铁链挣得哐哐响，双眼布满血丝，盯得他头皮发麻。  
“从今天开始，你每反抗一次，我就送你一根手指。新鲜的、血淋淋的那种。”  
“混蛋！！”  
“不信你就试试。”郑泽运掏出一把反射着寒光的短刀，伸出舌头痴迷地舔过刀锋，笑得犹如窜逃出深渊的鬼魅。

果然，从那天之后，李弘彬就不再反抗了。起初他还会红着眼睛死死地盯着郑泽运，像是要把他刺穿，到后来渐渐麻木了，就变成了现在这副样子。  
任凭别人摧残他的身体，也不会反抗的残破木偶。  
有时Ravi看见他瘫在床上，甚至以为他死了。可解开绳索，他又慢吞吞地坐起来，机械化地重复着那套动作。吃饭、洗澡、行走，活生生一个傀儡。  
郑泽运听说了，便不再让Ravi把他绑在床上。他必须活着，他的妻子和女儿，还在等他。没什么好担心的，不是吗？

只可惜，人的贪欲总是无止境的。顺从的李弘彬渐渐让郑泽运觉得无趣了，他想要一个活生生的、会哭会叫的情人。于是，他心生一计。

那天，腐朽沉重的门尖利地嚎叫，李弘彬下意识地转过头看了眼门口，又重新垂下头。  
下巴被一只粗糙的手钳起，他刚刚惊讶地瞪大眼，嘴里已经被塞了几粒东西。Ravi紧接着掐住他的喉咙把一碗凉水灌进去，呛得李弘彬几乎喘不过气。  
等他终于能抬起头看向反常的Ravi时，却发现对方只是面无表情地拉了把椅子过来坐在床边，平日里总是移不开的深邃视线这次却牢牢钉在了地上。  
很快他就全明白了。  
燥热、噬咬、痛苦。他太清楚那种渴望是什么了，那是令他不齿的、肮脏的欲望。李弘彬艰难地抬头看向Ravi，死死地揪住最后一丝理智，挤出三个字：“救救我。”

郑泽运注视着笔记本电脑屏幕，痴痴地笑：“瞧瞧，那时你多么主动啊！”他仿佛想要触摸稀世珍宝一般把手颤巍巍地伸向屏幕上李弘彬的脸，按下了暂停键。“你明明就做得那么棒，为什么……”  
郑泽运戛然而止。因为他看见李弘彬又移开了视线。  
“好好看着啊！看看你自己！”郑泽运忽然粗暴地扳过他的脸，“很漂亮不是吗？”  
没有回答。  
郑泽运腾地起身，在房间里焦躁地转圈。半晌，大步迈到李弘彬身边，俯身在他耳侧道：“非要我逼你吗。好。”转回他对面合上电脑，郑泽运十指交握放在桌面上，忽然咧嘴笑了，“你妻子大概会喜欢这个吧。”  
李弘彬抬起了头。  
郑泽运伸出一指，敲了敲面前的电脑。  
李弘彬咬紧了牙，不语。  
“那……你女儿——”  
“不要……求你了……”李弘彬的哭腔终于爆发，“要我做什么都可以，求求你不要对她们——”  
“嘘——”郑泽运伸出大拇指按上他的唇，抬起他的小脸与他对视，“别怕。只要你乖乖的，我什么都不会做。她们会健康、快乐地活着，嗯？”  
李弘彬眼中溢满了泪水，颤抖的双手捧住郑泽运的脸颊，直直地吻了上去。

“给他拿一身合适的衣服。一会儿带他回去。”郑泽运吩咐道。  
“是。”  
Ravi跟在郑泽运身后走过长长的走廊，一言不发。  
“现在总能告诉我了吧。”郑泽运在Ravi正欲为他关上车门时制止了他，“那天你对李弘彬说的那句话。”  
男人忽然静止了，他的指针仿佛停止了跳动。  
郑泽运等了半晌，自己伸手去拉车门时，Ravi开口了。  
“我说，”Ravi的声音平静低沉，“好好活着。还有人在等你回家。”

李弘彬走过那条又长又昏暗的走廊时，无意间看了一眼某扇门。  
那扇紧闭的门后， 一大一小两具枯骨已经风化。


End file.
